Battle Arts (XCX)
]] '''Battle Arts' are battle mechanics in Xenoblade Chronicles X. They are attacks that do more damage than an Auto-Attack. Similar to Xenoblade Chronicles, they can also heal an ally and inflict debuffs on their foes. All characters and enemies have Battle Arts. They are also used during Skell battles with Skell Weapons. Many arts share names with those in Xenoblade Chronicles. Each playable character other than Cross has two Signature Arts which are unique to that character. Cross is able to learn the other characters' Signature Arts by completing their Affinity Missions. Main Art Types There are five main types of Arts in Xenoblade Chronicles X. * Melee Arts (orange) can be used when fighting close to enemies. * Ranged Arts (yellow) can be used at a range to fire on distant enemies. * Buff Arts (green) defend the party by healing or granting buffs, such as damage resistance. * Debuff Arts (purple) debuff enemies with negative status effects, such as Taunt. * Aura Arts (blue) grant the user a special buff over time, in exchange for 1000 TP when outside of a Skell. These buff auras are usually unique to this art, such as Offensive Stance. Arts that require TP to cast are referred to as Tension Arts. As such, all Ground Gear Aura Arts can also be called Tension Arts. Cooldown Time Once an Art is used, the Cooldown Time is triggered until it is available again. The Cooldown Time depends on the Art type. By improving the Art, the Cooldown Time can be reduced. By continuing to charge up the Art, it is possible to reach Secondary Cooldown, which will increase its effect or allow immediate reuse. When in Overdrive, arts can also reach Tertiary Cooldown, which increases their effects further, or allows an additional immediate reuse. The higher the number on the Overdrive Counter, the faster the Cooldown will be for any Arts of the same type of the previously used Art. Skell Weapons Skells can be equipped up to eight Skell Weapons, shown on the model, for Arts usage, four in each hand. Using an art consumes a certain amount of Skell Fuel depending on the weapon unless a Skell Overdrive is in effect. There are four weapon slots, all have left and right slots: * The Back Weapons that can use high power Arts. * The Shoulder Weapons that can use more powerful Arts than the Back Weapons. * The Arm Weapons that can use specific Arts with numerous effects. * The Spare Weapons that are characterized by short Cooldown times. * The Superweapons that are characterized by high damage output, enormous fuel consumption and long Cooldown times. Arts per Weapon The following tables list all Arts and when Cross can acquire them. The order in which other playable characters acquire the arts varies. Most of Cross' arts can be learned by levelling up Class Rank; other characters' Signature Arts can only be learned through affinity missions. Melee Weapons |-|Knife= |-|Longsword= |-|Shield= |-|Dual Swords= |-|Javelin= |-|Photon Saber= Ranged Weapons |-|Assault Rifle= |-|Dual Guns= |-|Gatling Gun= |-|Psycho Launchers= |-|Raygun= |-|Sniper Rifle= |-|Multigun= Arts per Type |-|Melee Arts= |-|Ranged Arts= |-|Aura Arts= |-|Buff Arts= |-|Debuff Arts= Trivia * Most Arts usually cost 4, 12, 36 and 72 BP to upgrade to the next level. Tension Arts cost 6, 18, 54 and 108 BP to upgrade. * The Assault Rifle has the most arts with a total of 16, while the Multigun has the fewest with only 4. Videos File: 【XenobladeX】アーツ|Arts File:【XenobladeX】バトル|Battle File: XenobladeX 戦闘編|Battle Presentation Category:XCX Battle Flow Category:XCX Arts